Recent electronic devices based on a network include not only Information Technology (IT) devices such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a computer, a notebook and the like but also home appliances such as a TeleVision (TV), a refrigerator, and a vacuum cleaner. Further, a service environment using the electronic devices has been gradually changed to a user-customized type. For example, the service environment has been changed to provide a service which understands thought and behavior of a user, such as a service which recognizes a music pattern of the user and provides new music to the user or recognizes a movement pattern of the user and provides a location-based recommended service.
Meanwhile, in order to provide the user-customized service, an electronic device collects log information which includes a use state, a processed content or the like of information used by the user and to transmit the log information to a server which can process the log information.
However, when an electronic device collects log information, the electronic device often accesses a server to transmit the log information to the server in the related arts, so resource consumption was too large.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.